October Road - Jeddie Style
by angel1002
Summary: Due to popular demand this story is based from my Jeddie Shuffle "Should Have Kissed You." This story will be October Road if it centered around Eddie and Janet. I have taken scences from the show and incorporated them into the story but have made some of my own changes to make this mine. Please Review and let me know your thoughts.
1. Hugo's Hideaway

Eddie stood looking in the mirror. Never before had he thought twice about what to wear when hanging out with Janet but tonight was different. He actually asked her out on a date. They were going on a date. He still couldn't quite believe it. Over the years that his drinking habit increased he spent more time at Sully's, sitting at the bar drinking and getting to know her and he really liked what he had learned. She was an amazing woman. She was one of the nicest women he had ever met. He had witnessed many people pouring their hearts out to her and she never turned them away. No matter how busy she was she always took time to listen. She would do anything for anyone and as nice as she was she was just as tough. She put up with nothing and took crap from no one including him; she had a great sense of humor. She was fun to be around and he wanted to be around her.

After he crashed and burned with Aubrey he was feeling a bit sorry for himself so he showed up at Sully's just as it was going to close so besides Ikey being passed out in the booth, he and Janet were alone. He was hoping for a bit of sympathy from her but he should have known better. Instead of sympathy, in no uncertain terms she told him that it was his own fault because he had his sights set on the wrong type of girl and maybe he would have better luck if he set his sights on another type of girl. No other girl but Janet would have the nerve to tell him that and when he heard that, a light bulb went off and before he had truly thought it out, he heard himself asking her out and to her credit, she didn't jump at the invitation. She said she will have to think about it. No woman had ever said that to him before and he liked it. She did think about it and made him wait two days for a yes which led him to where he was right now; standing in front of his mirror approving the brown and cream stripped button down shirt and jeans he was wearing. He was ready.

"Whoa. She must be hot. You actually put forth an effort in your wardrobe." Phil commented and Eddie rolled his eyes. "Who is the lucky lady?"

"I'll be home late mom. Don't wait up." He answered and walked out the house without answering his question.

Sometimes Phil acts dense but he was actually pretty smart and Eddie figured that he picked up on the fact that he avoided answering his question. He wished he could have answered that question but something, not quite sure what, but something was holding him back in telling Phil or anyone that the lucky girl was Janet.

* * *

Janet was not like any woman he had ever dated in the past, He still had the popular quarterback image so he dated as the image required; women with the popular high school cheerleader image; thin with big breasts and not very smart. The not very smart quality was important because those girls were easy to talk into his bed and out of a relationship but Janet was different. She was short and curvy; most would say chubby but he preferred curvy or at least he preferred curvy if the curves were on Janet which they happened to be. He really liked everything about her but what would everyone think of him dating someone like her so until he knew what was going to happen with them and until he knew how he really felt about her and dating her he wanted to keep it and her on the down low. He knew it was stupid and childish but it's what he had to do now.

Janet glanced at the clock. Eddie would be picking her up in fifteen minutes and knowing him, he would be early, just to catch her not ready and that couldn't happen. Glancing in the full length mirror she looked at her outfit; jeans and blue top with the cool flower looking designs of darker blue, green and black that came down mid thigh and to top it off she was going to wear her brown jacket that buttoned at her neck; it should throw everything together nicely. Now her hair on the other hand was another issue entirely. Her curls were very curly today of all days and it took her awhile to tame them. She was going for a soft, lose curl look but her hair had other ideas. When she managed to get them under control, she ended up leaving it long and down with the front pulled back. The final finishing touch was leaving a few strands down on one side of her face. It was the best she could manage.

Leaving her bedroom, she went to the living room and put her jacket on. She still had ten minutes before Eddie was due to arrive so she did what any nervous girl before a "maybe" date would do; she paced. Eddie asked her out. He suggested that maybe she would want to come and meet Ernesto the singing Koloa Bear in his attic and talking animals is his main pick up line. She wasn't quite sure she heard him right so she verified what she thought she heard; she specifically asked him "Are you asking me out?" And he responded with "I don't know. I guess." She established that he asked her out but his phrasing of his answer did nothing to put her mind at ease. "I guess." Yeah, those words are the words every girl dreams of hearing when the guy of her dreams asks her out; not.

Every straight girl in Knights Ridge had a slight crush on Eddie Latekka and who wouldn't. He's hot and the word on the street and in Sully's is that he is very talented. Janet has passed many a lonely night with fantasies of dating Eddie but they were just that; fantasies. She never, ever thought he would ask her out because she's Janet The Planet and Eddie Latekka doesn't date any girl with a nickname like that so the world must be ending. That was the only explanation. Why else would he ask her out? And since he did ask her out the question was did he ask her out as a friend or as something more. She had no idea and according to Hannah the only way for her to be sure was to wait for the goodnight kiss. It was going to be a long night.

Janet was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Eddie pull up in front for her house until the door of his truck shut and she panicked. This was it. Not really thinking clearly, she grabbed her purse and rushed outside. As she was shutting the door, Eddie was to the steps.

"Hey." She greeted and then mentally slapped herself. Couldn't she of come up with something better then "Hey?"

"Hey yourself." _"She looks so pretty." _He thought when he laid eyes on her. She wasn't made up like a clown. She was wearing makeup but she looked natural; beautiful. "I'll admit that I am surprised that you are ready. Usually I end up sitting around twiddling my thumbs as I wait." "_Great move slick, talking about waiting for my other dates." _

"I've been ready for hours." _"Okay. That came out really wrong." _She thought to herself. _"I wanted to sound cool and casual and now, I just sound pathetic." _

"Well if you are ready let's not waste anymore time. I'm starving." "_Wow. Way to make a girl feel special Latekka. I can be such an idiot." _

Together, they walked to the truck. When they arrived at the passenger door, Eddie opened the door and held out his hand. Janet wasn't the tallest person in the world and his truck sat up high. She was going to need his assistance. She placed her small hand into his large one and he helped her into the truck.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He shut her tightly in the truck and walked around to his side, savoring the feeling of the way her hand felt in his. The second her hand touched his, his heart skipped a beat. That has never happened before and he was mystified by it. Taking a deep breath to stop his pounding heart, he climbed up in the truck.

"So where are we off too?" Janet asked when Eddie began to drive.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Why are you being so mysterious?"

"Because it's fun to torment you for once."

"That scares me."

"Just trust me on this one, will ya?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, your taste of food is primarily burgers and fries."

"I am a man of many tastes."

"That remains to be seen." She remarked.

They passed the remaining of the drive with comfortable conversation, music and in between the comfortable conversation they argued (jokingly of course) about the music. There was some music that they agreed to but for the most part their taste in music was vastly different and they couldn't agree on what to listen to. It was fun.

* * *

"May I help you?"

"Reservation for Latekka." Janet grinned. This wasn't a fly by the seat of his pants kind of "maybe" date. He took the time to make a reservation.

"Eddie?"

"Yes. That's us."

"Your table is ready. Please follow me." The hostess grabbed two menus and Eddie gestured for Janet to follow. He followed behind her which gave him a chance to check out her back side and he couldn't help but think how nice her butt looked in those jeans.

"Wow. How far did we drive? Are we still in Massachusetts?" Janet joked as they walked to their table.

"They have the best veal scaloppini ever."

"We drove through three time zones for veal scaloppini?" They took their seat and took their menus at which Janet took the opportunity to look around the restaurant.

"There are a disportionate number of older men with younger men here." She observed and Eddie looked around.

"No." He answered but he realized she was right and he had the feeling this could go bad real quick.

"This place. This is where people come for assignations."

"What's that?"

"Secret romances. Sneak aways. Affairs.

"Nooo." He repeated.

"It's called Hugo's Hideaway."

"That's because it's tucked in the woods."

"I think that's a chicken egg thing. Is it an affair place because it's tucked in the woods or did they tuck it in the woods because it's an affair place." Janet glanced at the menu and something caught her eye. "Check this out." She began to read. "During prohibition colorful Canadian bootlegger Hugo Callahan opened the Hideaway as a place to entertain lady friends far from his wife's prying eyes." Eddie began to laugh. "It's a virtual shrine to cheating."

"I come for the veal scaloppini." Janet continued to look over the menu and her heart dropped in her stomach when she realized that what she was looking for wasn't there.

"Of course, they don't have veal scaloppini."

"What?" Eddie looked genuinely confused.

"It's not on the menu anyhow." He flipped the menu over trying to find it and then he looked up at her. "I don't ask for much Eddie." She began. "Heck, I don't ask for anything. From where I'm sitting, I'm just happy to be sitting where I'm sitting. There is only one thing I require of my friends. That's honesty. Are we here because you are embarrassed to be seen with me?" Eddie didn't respond. The table was silent and she realized that she nailed it. He didn't want to be seen Knights Ridge with her. Her heart broke as his silence answered her questions. She was considered the best way to walk out with her dignity and pride still intact when Eddie flagged the waitress down.

"Have we decided?" She asked.

"Yeah. Umm would you mind explaining to my friend what Vito's special is?"

"Oh. That's our version of veal scaloppini; the best in the state." The waitress answered and Janet wished there as a hole she could crawl into right then.

"Really? We'll have two." They handed their menus back to the waitress and Eddie smiled smugly at the beautiful woman across from him.

"Well, I feel really stupid." She admitted with an apologetic smile.

"Janet, why do you always think the worst?"

"Can we start over?" She chose to ignore his question because if her little outburst hasn't already convinced him she was nuts her answer to his question certainly would.

"Start over?"

"Start over. Pretend like my little outburst never happened."

"If you would like."

"I would like." Janet grabbed her purse and left the table. She walked to the entrance, took a deep breath and returned to the table. "What a quaint little restaurant you brought us to Eddie." She commented with a smile when she sat back in her seat.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried that you would think that it's an affair place."

"Me? I would never think anything like that."

"I ordered for us. I hope you like veal scaloppini."

"I love veal scaloppini and I heard this place makes the best in the state."

"Oh really? Now, where did you hear that from?"

"A pretty good source. A very good friend."

"Is that an apology?"

"Yes." She admitted softly.

"I accept."

"Here is your wine." The waitress set down a glass of red wine in front of each of them.

"Thank you."

"When you took your start over walk I ordered the house red." He explained, gesturing to the glasses. "I hope you like red."

"I do. I didn't think that you drank anything but beer."

"I'm a man of many surprises." He held up his glass and Janet did the same. "To friendship."

"To starting over." They clinked glasses and sipped their wine. "Wow. This is really good."

"Everything about this place is good."

"I'm getting that."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. Just wait until you try the scaloppini."

"You really like the scaloppini don't you?"

"I do."

"How did you find this hideaway? Have you snuck someone up here before?"

"Nope. My dad and I used to come here."

"Really?"

"There is a stretch of land about ten miles from here that dad and I used to hunt at. Before we would start out our hunting weekend we would stop here for dinner."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was. I was always the youngest guy here but dad and I had fun." Sadness filled his brown eyes.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question. It was statement of the obvious.

"You know I never had the veal scaloppini until after he died."

"Really?"

"It was dad's favorite. Every time we came here he ordered the scaloppini. He loved it. He always tried to get me to try it but I never did. I was young and cheeseburgers and fries was as fancy as I got so I never tried it. After he died, I started coming here on the anniversary of his death. I needed to feel closer to him so I ordered the veal scaloppini and it turns out, it was the best stuff I had ever had."

"Did it work?" She asked softly.

"Did what work?" At that moment the waitress delivered their plates so they grew silent.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"I'm good." Eddie answered.

"No thank you." Janet told her.

"I'll be back to check shortly."

"Okay. Give it a try. I want to know what you think." Feeling slightly self-conscious she cut herself a bite and placed it in her mouth very aware that Eddie was watching her every move.

"Oh my…wow. This is delicious." Another smug smile crossed Eddie's face.

"Told ya." He dug into his own meal. "What did you mean when you asked if it worked?" He asked after a few minutes and a few bites.

"Did you feel closer to your dad by coming here and ordering what he liked?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Something better came of it."

"What's that?"

"I am honoring my dad. Every year I come here, sit at the same table by myself, ordered my dad's favorite meal and spent the meal remembering our hunting trips and our relationship. By doing that I am honoring my father and our relationship and that's I think that's more important than feeling close to him."

"That's beautiful." She told him.

"It's the truth."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did your dad die?" She knew his dad had passed away but he never talked about it. "If you don't want to answer you don't have to."

"It's no problem. I can't believe that I have never told you before. Dad had pancreatic cancer. He died six months after his diagnosis."

"I'm so very sorry Eddie."

"It was rough but I got to say goodbye. I have no regrets but I do miss the hunting. After dad died, I couldn't go alone."

"Well if you want to go, I know someone who could go with you who would be great company."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"Me." Eddie's jaw dropped open.

"Are you kidding me? You hunt?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because you're a girl."

"Did you really just say that?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Well you did."

"I've never known a girl to hunt before."

"This girl does."

"I just can't believe it. You really hunt?"

"I do. My dad wanted a boy but he ended up with three girls and I was the only one he could get to do boy things with. In case you have forgotten, because I sure haven't, but I was a tomboy in high school." And she was. Her long curls were always in a pony tail and she played most every sport a girl could possibly play; volleyball, basketball and softball.

"I remember the tomboy girl from high school." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "And I'll be damned. She hunts."

"Yes she does."

"Has she ever gotten anything?"

"She usually gets a doe a year and she has gotten one buck." Eddie let out a whistle.

"I just may take you up on that." The two of them shared a smile and continued their meal.

* * *

The drive home was mostly silent with the exception of the radio. From out of the corner of his eye he noticed that her right hand was holding onto her purse while her left hand sat limply in her lap; a sure sign that she was waiting for him to take hold of her hand but he couldn't bring himself to take her hand. Normally, he wouldn't think twice about holding a girl's hand. He knew girls liked that and made them all weak inside and easier to seduce; not that the previous women he dated were all that difficult to seduce but Janet wasn't like the previous woman he had dated and he wanted something different with her so instead of holding her hand, he kept both hands on the wheel.

"So… um how do you feel about Nick moving back to town?" Janet asked after a moment of awkwardness after Eddie pulled his truck up in front of her house.

"It's a free country. People are allowed to move where they want." Janet laughed.

"That's very generous of you. Let's try again. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm sore at the guy."

"Was it the book?"

"I haven't even read it. " Another laugh. "It's the movie. Remember that scene where Freddy Venntta gets so drunk that he hits the car; he's so afraid of getting in trouble he takes off? That never happened. Yeah. I hit the car but I stayed. I faced the consequences. I didn't take off unlike some people." He finished with a shake of his head.

"You know what I like about you Eddie? You're not like the guy in the movie. You're brave. You don't run but I also think that a lot of that gets lost in the shuffle of you being you." She smiled softly at him.

Eddie knew she was expecting a goodnight kiss but for the first time in a very long time he was too nervous to kiss her; he probably would miss, bang heads and give them each a concussion but he wanted the taste of her skin under his lips. Deciding to risk concussion, he leaned forward and closed the distance between the two of them. At the very last second, he chickened out, lifted his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you later Janet." He saw the hurt flash across her face. If she only knew how much he really wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah. See you." With her head held high, she climbed out of the truck.

As Eddie watched Janet walk up to her house an overwhelming sense of loss washed over him. By not kissing her, he was afraid he just blew the best chance of taking their relationship to the next level and by not taking it to the next level, he is afraid that he just lost an amazing woman. _"I should have kissed her." _He thought to himself. _"I should have kissed her." _

"I'm going to kiss her." He said out loud turning off the car.

* * *

Janet did her best to keep her head held high as she walked to her house but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She thought that things had gone so well but apparently she was wrong. Once safely inside her house she stood behind her window, where he couldn't see her wondering what went wrong. "_I shouldn't have confronted him about being embarrassed about being seen with me. I shouldn't have brought up his dad's death. Who talks about death on a date anyways?" _She sighed and wiped her tears. "_He should have kissed me."_ She thought.

Suddenly she saw him turn off his truck and then come running through her front yard. Her heart began to pound. She went to her door and just as he went to knock, she opened the door and stepped out onto to the porch. Without a word, he reached out, grabbed her hand and smiled tenderly at her. "I should have kissed you."

"You should have kissed me." She agreed.

"I'm going to kiss you." He pulled her to his chest. His free hand reached out and cupped her cheek. Janet placed her free hand on top of his and linked their fingers together. Slowly, Eddie lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers.

Their kiss started off slowly and hesitantly but that only lasted for about thirty seconds before it increased in urgency and need. They had never felt passion like this before. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was the best first, second, third and forth kiss they had ever experienced. When they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads together while they caught their breath.

"Come with me to the Pumpkin Fest tomorrow." He mumbled.

"Is that a request or a demand?"

"It's a request. Please, will you come to Pumpkin Fest with me tomorrow night as my date?"

"I'll have to check my schedule. I may have another date."

"Check it and let me know."

"I will." This time, Eddie purposefully kissed her forehead. "Good night Eddie." He moved his lips from her forehead to her lips for a slow kiss.

"It is now." He opened her door and she stepped inside the house and he stole one more kiss. "Good night Janet."

Walking back to his truck he had a smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of. Instead of thinking about what everyone else was going to say when they saw them together at Pumpkin Fest tomorrow, he was counting down the hours until he would see, touch and kiss her again.


	2. Pumpkin Fest

The ringing of Janet's cell phone pulled her out of her wonderful dream of kissing Eddie Latekka on her porch and into the harsh light of day. She opened her eyes, squinted against the daylight streaming into her bedroom and grabbed her phone off of the night stand.

"Lo?" She answered her voice thick with sleep.

"Morning sunshine." Janet grinned when she heard the voice of the man she had been kissing in her dreams; the man she kissed in real life the previous night. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yes I was."

"Seriously? It's nine o'clock in the morning."

"Since when are you such an early riser?"

"Since I have something to look forward to."

"And what is that?"

"You."

"Wow. You really know how to flatter a girl."

"I know the way to a girl's heart is by compliments."

"You are a piece of work Latekka." She said with a laugh. "But I'll admit it. I do enjoy compliments."

"Well then allow me to continue. I called because I wanted to tell you that I really had a good time last night."

"Thanks. I had fun too."

"Gee, try not to sound so surprised." She laughed again.

"Really, I had a good time."

"I'm glad. So did you check your schedule? Are you available tonight?" He asked nervously.

"I haven't had a chance."

"Well do you think that maybe you could check it?"

"Now?"

"Yes please."

"I am still in bed."

"I'll wait."

"Hang on." Janet set the phone down on the bed and then spent the next minute grinning like an idiot at the ceiling. "According to my schedule, it looks like I can squeeze you in."

"Wow. That is awfully nice of you to squeeze me in."

"What can I say? I am a nice person."

"You are one of the nicest."

"There you go with the compliments again."

"Is it working?"

"That remains to be seen." Eddie laughed. He was rather enjoying the flirting that was going on between the two of them. "The only thing about tonight is I have to work till seven."

"I volunteered for set up duty and I have to be there at three so I will just duck out and come pick you up."

"That's just crazy. I will just meet you there."

"I don't mind picking you up."

"I mind. It's no big deal. I will just meet you there."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Okay then. So I guess I will see you tonight around seven thirty?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay then." Eddie was stalling. He really didn't want to hang up but he had to get to work. "Have a good day."

"You too."

"Bye Janet."

"Goodbye Eddie." Janet said but neither of them made any attempt to hang up the phone and Janet began to giggle. "What are we teenagers who won't hang up the phone?"

"You first."

"No you first."

"Okay. Bye." She announced, ending the call and on his end, Eddie simply grinned into his phone. This was going to be fun.

With a gigantic smile, Janet set her phone down on the nightstand and thought about going back to sleep for another hour but before she could make up her mind, her phone was ringing again. She was quite the popular one today.

"Good Morning Hannah." Janet answered, still wearing a smile.

"I'm on my way over with coffee and pastries."

"Why?"

"Because I have been dying to learn about your maybe date."

"How far away are you?"

"Five minutes."

"All right. I guess I will get out of my nice comfortable bed."

"See you in a few." Janet was torn. As much as she would have liked to remain in bed and replay the wonderful kiss she and Eddie had shared the night before, she really couldn't wait to tell Hannah all about it so she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Exactly five minutes later, Janet was coming out of the bathroom with a freshly washed face and freshly brushed teeth and Hannah was letting herself in.

"Good Morning Sunshine" Hannah greeted.

"Morning."

"You are glowing." Hannah accused as she set the food down on the table.

"Not so much." Janet tried to play her glow off by rolling her eyes.

"Café Mocha." Hannah handed Janet her coffee as the two sat down.

"My favorite."

"So…spill it girl."

"He took me to an affair place."

"Huh?"

"He took me to Hugo's Hideaway."

"I've never heard of it."

"Me neither. When we were walking to our table I couldn't help but notice that the majority of the couples were older men with younger women; a dead giveaway that we were in an affair place."

"Seriously?" Janet nodded.

"Well you know me and I just couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Oh no."

"Oh no is right." Hannah shook her head. "When I brought up the fact that he had taken me to an affair place he claimed he didn't know."

"Men." Hannah muttered.

"He said he brought me there for the veal scaloppini but the funny thing was that veal scaloppini wasn't on the menu."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I just couldn't just let it go. I confronted him; I told him I expected my friends to be honest with me."

"You go girl."

"I felt so stupid and I was getting ready to leave when the waitress came up to the table and instead of defending himself or offering me an explanation he asked her to tell me what Vino's special was and she told me it was the restaurant's version of Veal Scaloppini." Hannah clapped her hand over her mouth and began to giggle. "Yep. At that moment, I wished that there was a hole that I could crawl into."

"What did he say?"

"He was a gentleman enough not to rub it in my face."

"So what did you do? It's not like you can just have a normal conversation after that."

"We started over. I got up and left the table and came back and we started our evening over."

"And how did the rest of the night go? Did you put your foot in your mouth anymore?"

"No. The only thing I put in my mouth was the Veal Scaloppini." Janet laughed at her own joke. "Seriously, the rest of the night went really well. We talked and talked and talked some more. He is really easy to talk to."

"So… you are killing me here. How did the night end? Was it a date or not?"

"He kissed my forehead."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"I walked into the house with my head held high but I wondered what I did wrong. After the horrible start, I thought that things went really well so I was confused."

"It was him sweetie. Eddie isn't the brightest bulb in the box. "

"I stood at the window and peeked out the curtain because he didn't leave right away. I kept thinking that he should have kissed me when suddenly, he was out of the truck running up to the porch."

"Oh my god." Hannah breathed.

"Before he could knock I was out on the porch. He grabbed my hand and told me that he should have kissed me."

"And?"

"And I agreed with him."

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"You go girl."

"He pulled me to his chest and we had the best kiss I have ever had." Hannah squealed. "He also asked me to be his date to Pumpkin Fest tonight."

"He did? What did you say?"

"I told him I had to check my schedule." Hannah burst out laughing. "And then he called me right before you did to find out if I checked my schedule. He actually woke me up."

"Sounds like he has it bad."

"You think?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"Because it's Eddie Latekka."

"Maybe Eddie has finally grown up and seen what has been in front of him for years."

"We'll see."

* * *

_Hey I'm finally here. _Janet sent the message.

She ended up getting out of work later than expected and ended up arriving at Pumpkin Fest later than expected. She just had gotten out of her jeep when her phone dinged.

_I will see you in a few_ He had responded.

_Where do you want to meet?_

_I will find you :) _Janet couldn't help but smile to herself. She really liked this flirty side of him. No wonder every girl has gone ga-ga over him and yes, now she could add her name to that long list.

As soon as Eddie got Janet's text message letting him know that she had arrived, he made his way towards the entrance. He knew he wouldn't miss her. On the way, he received many "Hi's" "Hello's" "What's up's" and flirty smiles from girls of all kinds and he nodded or smiled back but the only thing on his mind was getting to and seeing Janet again. All day, he had done nothing but think about her.

He ran through their date over and over again. It bothered him that she thought that he took her to The Hideaway so no one would see them together. That was not his intention at all. He wanted to take Janet someplace that he had never taken another woman and he wanted to take her somewhere that was meaningful to him and that's why he chose The Hideaway and now, he has another wonderful memory of The Hideaway because of her.

After he left Janet's and went home he couldn't go right to sleep. He couldn't get her accusation out of his mind. He thought about it and seriously wondered if subconsciously he took her so far out of town so that no one would see them together on a "date." Janet was so far from the girls he usually dates and there are people that are so closed minded (mainly other women) and they would have issues with him dating Janet but at this point he really didn't care what other s thought. He really liked her as a friend; that much he knew for sure. She had become a wonderful friend and Eddie saw the potential for something more.

Eddie finally spotted Janet standing at the funnel cake stand. Before approaching her he simply stood and watched her for a couple of minutes. She was talking to someone he didn't know; probably a regular from The Duf and the two of them were smiling and laughing. She had such a way with people that everyone felt comfortable around her, including him. As he watched her he was struck by how beautiful she was and he suspected that she didn't have a clue. Once the unknown person left, he headed over to her deciding that he was going to have a little bit of fun at her expense.

"I'm, uh, just here to get some fried dough. Don't mind me."

"Good. Wouldn't want anyone thinking you and I have a reason to talk." She was playing along. He loved it.

"Yeah, word might get out. Guess we'll have to keep sneaking around."

"I know a place in Denver, Colorado. Has chicken marsala, knock you blue."

"Yeah? Make a reservation." With a wink he walked away and left her standing there grinning.

Janet ordered her own funnel cake and then turned back to The Pumpkin Fest where her eyes quickly found Eddie, leaning against a tree, eating his funnel cake grinning at her. She walked towards him and when she arrived next to him she kept walking. He wanted to mess with her she would mess with him.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Eddie asked.

"I'm sorry. I thought that we were sneaking around. This is a pretty public place and I am just trying to keep up appearances."

"You're right. Appearances are important but we are friends and have been friends for a long time and hanging out at Pumpkin Fest is what friends do so if we hang together, we won't arouse suspicions."

"It's a risk. Are you sure you want to take it?"

"I'll risk it."

It's your reputation." Janet quipped as she placed a piece of funnel cake in her mouth, leaving a trace of powdered sugar on her mouth.

"You got a little something…" He motioned to her face. She attempted to wipe it but totally missed.

"Did I get it?"

"Nope. May I?" She nodded and he reached forward and wiped the sugar with his thumb from the corner of her mouth. "Perfect." He commented, slowly pulling his hand away.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Eddie made a point of looking around. "Gosh, I hope no one saw us." Janet shook her head.

"I'm not going to live that down am I?"

"Not any time soon."

"I deserve that."

"Thirsty?" They had stopped at the hot cider booth.

"If you're buying."

"Two please." Eddie requested and was quickly handed to cups of hot cider. "Thanks." He handed Janet a cup.

"How is it that you didn't pay for your funnel cake and now the cider?"

"Can't you just be grateful?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Fine. Because I helped set up, I get free food and drink."

"Must be nice."

"Please; you didn't think that I volunteered because I am such a nice guy did you?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Come on, let's browse."

They spent the next hour and a half covering every inch of pumpkin fest. Janet had to stop at every booth and examine every item that was being sold while at every booth there was someone there or around that Eddie knew and talked to, including beautiful women that wanted to flirt with him but he quickly blew them off. He was not going to flirt with another woman when Janet was standing right next to him something Janet really appreciated. Having beautiful women around Eddie reminded her of everything she wasn't but for every woman he blew off, she felt a little better.

* * *

"What's going on?" Eddie asked as Nick took the stage.

"He's been helping Sam with a girl so I'm betting that this has something to do with it." Janet explained.

"Oh my… you've got to be kidding me." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I'll be right back." Janet watched as Eddie walked over and spoke with Hannah and then back over to her. "That guy needs some new game."

"What are you talking about?"

"He did the same thing for Hannah in high school."

"You are right. He did a Hootie song didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"I think that this is a little too old for ten year olds."

"You and me both."

The two of them watched the show with a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Janet was a little ten year old girl once and she knew how she would feel if a boy she liked basically told the entire town how he felt; she would be so embarrassed and low and behold it happened with Amanda.

"Oh no." Without a thought about Eddie she made her way over to Hannah and Sam. By the time she got to them Hannah had her arms wrapped around a crying Sam and her heart broke for the heartbroken little boy.

"Janet's going to take you to the car, okay? I'll be right there."Sam nodded and walked over to Janet. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him, sniffling to the car with Eddie trailing behind them.

"Are you okay?" Janet asked, kneeling down in front of him when they arrived at the car.

"No. No girl is ever going to like me." Tears fell from his eyes.

"Sweetheart, that is not true. You are a wonderful boy and I know that you are going to have many girls liking you." Sam shook his head n disagreement.

"Janet do you remember the sixth grade talent show?" Eddie suddenly asked.

"Yeah." She answered, not quite sure where he was going with this story.

"It was right before our very first boy girl dance. I signed up to tell some jokes but had no intention of telling Jokes. It was just a way for me to get on stage. I got up in front of the entire school and asked Kaitlyn McDonald to go to the dance with me." Sam looked up at Eddie with wide eyes.

"I remember."

"In front of everyone, the entire school, she turned me down. Everyone started laughing at me."

"Really?" Sam whispered.

"Really. I was so embarrassed "

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could; I held my head high and basically laughed it off but an awesome thing happened."

"What could possibly be awesome?"

"Kaitlyn said no, but I had a line of girls who thought it was the coolest thing ever that wanted to go to the dance with me."

"No way."

"Way. And let me tell you, I never lacked for girls lacking me so there is hope for you yet kiddo."

"You think?"

"I think."

"Come on Sam, let's go." Hannah told him as she walked up to the threesome.

"Janet, will you come over?" Sam asked.

"Of course I will. I'll meet you there." Sam hugged Janet once more and then climbed into the car. Eddie and Janet stood by and watched them drive away.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"I'm parked all the way over at the high school."

"I don't mind." Janet shrugged, attempting to look casual but inside she was thrilled.

"If you're sure." She began walking with Eddie beside her. "You know, I don't remember the sixth grade talent show ending like you told Sam." She commented.

"Really? That's how I remember it."

"No. I remember Kaitlyn, saying yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive because I remember being so jealous of Kaitlyn McDonald; me and every other girl that wasn't Kaitlyn."

"Hmm. I guess I got it wrong."

"I guess you did."

"It happens."

"That was really sweet Eddie."

"I'm a sweet guy so you are going to have to be more specific." Janet rolled her eyes.

"Changing the end of the story for Sam."

"It's not the kids' fault that he chose to take love advice from a nitwit. He didn't know any better so the least I could do, is try to make it better for him."

"Thank you." She told him softly.

"You really care for him don't you?" Eddie observed.

"I do. I have known him practically his whole life. I love him. I would do anything for him."

"I can tell. He feels the same about you."

"No. I'm just the annoying friend of his mom that's always around."

"Don't sell yourself short Janet. Sam loves you. You are a very important part of his life." Janet didn't respond and they finished the walk to her car silence.

"I'm sorry that I had to cut this night short."

"Things happen."

"I had fun."

"Me too." Eddie leaned down and gave Janet a hug. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight." He told her once he broke their hug.

"My pleasure." Smiling softly, he brushed his lips against hers.

"Good night Janet."

"Good night Eddie." Surprising her, he reached around and opened the car door. "Wow. I didn't know you had it in you."

"What? To be a gentleman?"

"Yeah."

"M'lady." He motioned into the car.

"Wow. This is impressive." She climbed into the car and he shut her in. She started the car and rolled down the window.

"Drive carefully."

"I will." Unable to resist he pushed his head into the window and kissed her again.

"I will talk to you tomorrow." He told her when he finally pulled away.

"I look forward to it."


	3. Birthday Barbeque

The week following The Pumpkin Feast proved busy for Eddie and Janet and they were unable to schedule some alone time together. They maintained daily phone calls and text messages and when it could happen, Eddie would come to Sully's and hold down a bar stool so the two of them could hang out. At the end of her shift, Eddie would walk her to her car and that is where they would share some kisses.

* * *

"Another one Mr. Latekka?" Janet asked. Eddie had been at the bar for a few hours drinking.

"Sure why not? I get to sleep in tomorrow.

"Taking the day off?"

"More like the day is taking me off." She grinned and went to get his drink. "Hey, uh, I was thinking. Owen Rowan's having a birthday barbecue for his wife on Saturday. You wanna come with?" Janet's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Really?"

"Why do you say that like I asked you to parachute into Nazi Germany at the height of World War two?"

"I've met your friends."

"I'll pick you up at three."

"I'm working the lunch shift on Saturday. Come get me here."

"Done." Janet looked hard and long at Eddie. She had a gut feeling that he wasn't really comfortable with his own request.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. What's the rumpus?"

"If you change your mind, no worries. I'm totally cool with sitting at home, watching the tube eating cheese puffs."

"Janet…"

"I'm serious Eddie. It won't be a big deal. Don't feel guilty. I really like cheese puffs." A confused Eddie watched without a reply as she walked away.

Twenty minutes later after delivering a tray of shots to a bunch of rowdy Duf students she returned behind the bar and found that Eddie had drained his beer. She poured him another and set it down in front of him. "What goes on? Why is tomorrow taking you off?"

"Big Cat is destroying my business."

"What are you talking about?"

"He keeps poaching my accounts. Today Ikey and I went over to Owen Rowan's work, one of my biggest accounts and Owen comes running out telling us that the company terminated our account because we were underbid."

"By Ray?"

"Yep. He's charging them six hundred a week."

"And that's low?"

"Hell yeah it's low. The place is huge. I charged them a grand a week and that was a deal I made because of my friendship with Owen. I was barely making any money so Big Cat isn't making a dime."

"Why?"

"I have no idea but it sucks."

"I'm sorry." She told him and he simply shrugged.

"It is what it is. I'll figure it out. I always do"

"Don't give up Eddie. You are one of the hardest working people I know. You'll come out of this."

"I will. I have no doubt about that. I will never let Ray take me down."

"Good for you."

"How late are you working?"

"Till close."

"Cool."

Since it was a Wednesday night the bar emptied out pretty early and Janet was able to close down a little after midnight. Her main customer was Eddie who stayed until she could go and when she locked the doors he was the one holding her hand and walking her to her car.

"Do you have any days off this week?" He asked when they arrived at her car.

"Tomorrow and Friday." Eddie's face lit up.

"Can we get together one of those days?" He asked hopefully and Janet's hated turning him down but she had no choice.

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm leaving tomorrow to spend a couple of days in Rhode Island with my grandparents."

"That stinks…well not for you cause you will be with your grandparents; it's going to stink for me because I am going to miss you."

"Well we'll have Saturday right?" He nodded. "And then maybe after the party winds down, we can hang out and do our own thing."

"I would like that." Eddie took Janet's remaining hand in his own, leaned down and kissed her softly. When they broke apart Eddie opened her car door and helped her inside. "Have fun. Don't party too much." He joked.

"I'll try to control myself."

"See ya." He walked away and stood by his truck until he could no longer see her. He was going to miss her.

* * *

On Saturday Janet rose early and got home in plenty of time to get ready for what had come to think as her "coming out" party. Before she went to Rhode Island she stopped at Hannah's and told her about the big date on Saturday. Hannah did the best she could to convince her that it was a good thing. She told her that he must be comfortable enough with their relationship to introduce them as a couple to his best friends and that was a very good thing.

Janet changed her clothes four times before finally deciding on a pair of jeans that in her opinion, made her butt look fantastic along with a purple and black fitted top and thankfully her curls decided to corporate and they looked pretty good. When she looked in the mirror she was impressed with what she saw; she just hoped Eddie and his friends thought so too.

The first few hours of her shift drug by. She couldn't remember a slower shift before so she spent her down time fretting about her date. As luck would have it, business picked up during the last hour and a half of her shift which left her unable to worry about the big event. When things finally slowed, she was able to look at the clock and was shocked to learn that it was twenty minutes after three and Eddie wasn't there yet. Deciding to take advantage of his tardiness, she went to the ladies room and touched up her makeup and hair.

"I thought you had big plans today." Rooster said when she came out of the bathroom ten minutes after she entered it. Sully had asked her to work over but she turned him down, telling him she had plans and had to leave at three.

"I do." She answered looking around the bar for Eddie but there was no sign of him.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Don't you have some fries to cook?" She snapped with a glare and he quickly walked away; he knew that was his best option. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Rooster right now. She waited a few more minutes and when he never walked in the door she gave in and called him.

"Hey Eddie. It's me. Making sure we are still on for three o'clock. And to remind you that I am at the bar and not at home. I hope you didn't go to my house by mistake. I haven't fed my dog in weeks and he has a thing for cool dudes in trucks but don't we all? Okay. Bye." Janet closed her phone and mentally slapped herself. "I'd pay five hundred dollars to take back the "But don't we all?" She glanced at the clock and saw that it was three thirty seven and knew in her heart of hearts that he stood her up. She grabbed a tray of beer and shots and went back to work.

* * *

Eddie held his phone in his hand as it rang. Janet's name flashed on the screen but he didn't need the caller ID. He knew it was her; he was almost forty minutes late picking her up so of course she would be calling. He was surprised that she hadn't called before then. He was torn. He wanted to walk into Sully's apologize for being late and whisk her to Owen's and introduce her to his friends as his girlfriend but he couldn't do it.

When Owen asked him if he was coming to Allison's party, he suggested that he bring his mystery woman. When Physical Phil asked him about his new girl, he told Eddie that he knew she had to be hot and beautiful and then tried to get Eddie to tell him how hot she was in comparison to the other women he had dated and in his mind and heart he couldn't agree with Phil more but he couldn't admit out loud to his best friends who he was dating and that was a problem.

He wasn't ashamed of Janet. He thought everything about her was beautiful but she wasn't the normal type of beautiful woman he dated and unfortunately, over the past couple of days, all he could think about was what would his friends and everyone else would say and think. Obviously, he knew his friends very well and he knew what their reactions would be. He had heard what they had said about Janet over the years during their times at Sully's, especially Ikey and when it came down to it he didn't want Janet to be hurt and that fact made his decision easier. He started the truck and pulled out of Sully's parking lot. He knew standing her up would hurt her but probably less than she would be hurt by the comments and looks at the party so he chose what he thought was the lesser of two evils and went to the party dateless.

* * *

Hannah opened the door and Janet stepped in, biting her lip to keep from crying. "He didn't show." She said with a shrug.

"I'll kill him. I see him. I'll kill him."

"It's my fault. What was I thinking? He's Eddie Latekka. I'm Janet Meadows. The whole idea of it is absurd."

"Janet…"

"Hey Sam." She interrupted when she saw him.

"Hey." He replied, not looking up from his game.

"I was imagining how it would be; walking into the barbecue with Eddie. How it would feel. Like a prom."

"Eddie puked the whole prom. Maybe it's not what it seems. Maybe he didn't go to the barbecue. Maybe something came up."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be seen with me."

"Janet don't go there," An idea began to form. "What we need is Intel. Good old-fashioned spy craft."

"What do you mean?" Both women turned to Sam and Hannah laid her idea out to Sam.

The plan was for Sam to ride down to the Rowans and scope the party to see if Eddie was there and then ride back home and report in. As soon as Hannah said mission, Sam was in and didn't have to asked twice. He loved the thought of being a spy.

"Hannah, you shouldn't have put Sam in the middle of this." Janet chastised after Sam had left and Hannah returned to the living room with cheese puffs and wine; a perfect combination.

"It's no big deal. You need to know Janet. It will drive you crazy wondering."

"I already know. If something came up he would have called me. He chickened out going public with me by his side."

"Don't think like that."

"I don't understand. I thought things were going well especially after our first kiss."

"First? He kissed you again after your date?"

"A few times."

"That's all I am getting?"

"Yep because the other kisses don't matter."

"Oh sweetie. They do matter."

"Maybe they would have if something came of whatever I thought we had but today proves that I was nothing special to him."

"You were special to him. The few times I saw you two together, like at Pumpkin Fest, he couldn't take his eyes off of you. Whenever I have seen him with other women his eyes always traveled around the room but when you two were together his eyes never left you." A couple of tears fell from Janet's eyes.

"Dammit. I told myself that I wouldn't cry over him."

"He isn't worth your tears." Hannah handed Janet a tissue. "There is someone out there for you. Maybe it's Eddie and maybe it's not but I promise you. He is out there."

"It's not Eddie. As much as I wanted it to be him; it's not." She admitted softly.

* * *

When Eddie left Sully's without Janet he drove straight to Owen's house. His plan was to make a quick appearance; stay long enough to have a beer and sing to the birthday girl. If he stayed much longer, he knew he would be questioned about the absence of his mystery girl, something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He walked into Owen's with Allison's gift, deposited it on the pile of gift, grabbed a beer from the cooler and made his way around saying "HI" to other guests as he walked past; he was not taking any chances by stopping and chatting. After making his rounds, he returned outside for some peace and quiet and that's were Sam found him.

"Interesting." Sam said when he walked up onto Eddie sitting on the steps of Owen's front porch drinking a beer.

"What?"Eddie asked.

"Or maybe disappointing is more like it."

"Your mom here?"

"No. She couldn't make it. She's too busy convincing the nicest person in all of Knights Ridge that you're not as bad as you seem right now." Instantly, Eddie felt like crap and tried not to let Sam see it.

"Little bit out of your station here Sam, don't you think?"

"Why didn't you bring her? Afraid of getting teased?"

"It's a tough lesson about getting older Sam, but everyone has role in the big picture. If somebody stops serving that role then everything crumbles."

"So what's your role?"

"To date a certain kind of girl. The really beautiful kind. "

"You know when horses make poop? My grandmother calls it pucky."

"So?" Eddie wondered where he was going with this bit of information.

"Everything you just said, I am pretty sure is horse pucky. And Janet, I think she is the beautiful kind." With that being said Sam walked into the house leaving Eddie sitting in shock, pondering the ten year olds view on the Janet situation.

"Cake time." Eddie heard Owen yell from the house. He downed the remainder of his beer in one swig and went into the house, thankful that this part of the party had occurred so quickly. He wasn't in the mood to party. He was overcome with guilt for standing up Janet and didn't want to be around happy people.

Thirty minutes later, Eddie was walking through the front door of his house and immediately noticed Phil and the pizza girl sleeping together on the couch. He took a minute to watch them sleeping so contently next to each other. With a heavy heart he made his way to his room.

Seeing Phil and his girl together opened Eddie's eyes. The pizza girl was so different than any other girl Phil or any of them had dated before; she was tiny little thing who dressed in all kinds of crazy clothes and over the past few months that she had been delivering pizza to their house her hair had been multiple colors. She was definitely a different bird and that didn't bother Phil in the least. He was attracted to her and what he thought was all that mattered. Eddie knew right then, that he was attracted to Janet and it really didn't matter what anyone else thought. Now, he just had to get her to forgive him which was going to be hard to do after what he did to her.


End file.
